


Scaccomatto

by Ippeis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ippeis/pseuds/Ippeis
Summary: “Ti dimenticherai di me”.Gula aveva alzato gli occhi dalla scacchiera più infastidito che sorpreso e aveva sbuffato con impazienza, prima di rivolgere nuovamente la sua attenzione ai pezzi ancora in gioco.“Non essere ridicola, Ava. Tocca a te, fa’ la tua mossa”, la esortò imprimendo al suo tono di voce tutta l’urgenza e l’impazienza di cui era capace.





	Scaccomatto

La guerra non è fatta per uno stratega che odia sporcarsi le mani, non è fatta per uno come Gula che odia la violenza gratuita: impartisce ordini ai Custodi della sua Unione, li sprona a essere più astuti di tutti gli avversari, castiga i codardi a colpi di Keyblade e li apostrofa con parole dure e tuttavia il suo cuore esita dinnanzi alla carneficina inevitabile. Il destino è ineluttabile, si dice per convincersi che nessuno ha colpa se non il traditore, che la Guerra è inevitabile, che la sua Unione combatte per la Luce. Gula si rende conto con sgomento, mentre osserva distaccato i corpi svanire e i Keyblade cadere con un fastidioso clangore metallico sui sassi, che ricorda troppo poco di ciò che è successo prima dell’assegnazione dei ruoli, della scomparsa del Maestro, della crescente rivalità tra le Unioni. La landa desolata, squallido campo di battaglia sotto un cielo nero e flagellato dalla pioggia, non lo aiuta a evocare ricordi felici.

*

_Eppure gli torna in mente il suo arrivo a Daybreak Town. La meraviglia dinnanzi agli edifici e all’alta torre della città gli aveva mozzato il fiato._

“ _La tua missione, il tuo dovere è proteggere la Luce a ogni costo”, aveva raccomandato il Maestro con grande serietà, la mano sulla sua spalla pesava di enorme responsabilità._

_Gula aveva annuito solennemente e lo aveva seguito nella torre, fiducioso._

*

Ricorda la sensazione della carta dei volumi dell’enorme biblioteca: i libri più antichi sono incartapecoriti sotto le dita callose, la carta si sfarina sotto il peso di secoli di saggezza. Il fruscio della pergamena copre le urla di dolore e morte e le grida di incitamento, di cui Gula farebbe a meno. Non riesce a prendere fiato, i nemici lo aggrediscono rabbiosi, lo colpiscono e feriscono la pelle. Avrà i lividi a fine giornata, se mai vedrà il crepuscolo.

E sente come un’eco distante le voci di Invi e di Ava, supplicanti, che gli chiede di leggere ancora la fiaba del cavaliere che si innamora della principessa e non ricorda bene se cedeva sotto le pressioni congiunte delle due ragazze o era capace di resistere, così come adesso è capace di resistere al ragazzo che, urlando il suo furore, si scaglia contro di lui con un balzo e incontra coraggiosamente la morte sul taglio della lama del Maestro.

*

“ _Sei troppo serio, Gula, dovresti scioglierti un po’!”._

“ _Senti chi parla...”._

“ _Molla quel libro e vieni ad allenarti con noi, sapientone!”._

“ _Ragazzi, lasciatelo stare...”._

“ _Ava, non puoi negare che Gula passi troppo tempo sui libri! Non ti fa bene, amico mio; vieni con noi, dai!”._

“ _Sì, Gula, unisciti a noi!”._

_Non rammenta il calore del sole sulla pelle, la pesantezza della mano di Aced sulla sua gracile spalla di bambino e le risate pure di Ira e Luxu sotto il cielo terso. Forse i suoi ricordi sono incompleti, difettosi... altrimenti perché non ricorderebbe neppure il sorriso di Ava?_

*

Piove a dirotto, mentre dimentica gradualmente il colore dei capelli di Ava e il tono dolce con cui gli dice che sarebbe andato tutto bene. L’ultimo ricordo che ha di lei è quando la Maestra gli ha voltato le spalle, ferendolo con la stroncatura dell’unico piano sensato. Evocare Kingdom Hearts e invocare l’aiuto del Maestro dei Maestri: senza l’appoggio Ava non sarebbe il giovane uomo che è, senza la sua approvazione non può realizzare il suo obiettivo, non può riuscirci. Il cuore trabocca di sofferenza e allontana il ricordo del calore e della morbidezza delle mani giunte, della speranza di combattere insieme per evitare la Guerra.

Gula combatte e uccide i nemici con spietata precisione, si sposta celermente nella caligine di polvere e terra individuando i bersagli più valenti. Il campo di battaglia è la sua scacchiera: perde pezzi, elimina pezzi in un gioco continuo di morte.

*

“ _Non avresti dovuto misurarti con Aced e lo sai”._

_Il volto non era ancora nascosto dalla maschera della Volpe, la sua voce era chiara e limpida e gli accarezzava la fronte e i capelli per consolare l’orgoglio ferito di un ragazzino pallido e smunto, che giaceva ferito e stanco sul giaciglio ingombro di libri e coperte._

“ _Devo diventare più forte, Ava”, ribatté con durezza._

“ _No- lo contraddisse, scuotendo la testa-, ciò di cui hai veramente bisogno è di sviluppare le tue capacità: solo allora sarai realmente forte, Gula”._

*

I cuori dei Custodi sconfitti brillano nella polvere, ma nessuno splende con la forza della vera Luce. Corre urlando il suo grido di guerra e si scaglia sui nemici più forti, sui leader per distruggere le Unioni nemiche, traditrici e nemiche della Luce. Piove piano, il mantello e il velo gialli si inzuppano lentamente e le gocce d’acqua scivolano lungo la maschera e le guance, come lacrime versate da un uomo che sa cosa sia la pietà.

Il leopardo è parte di lui. L’Unione è parte di lui. Nel suo cuore non c’è posto per altri sentimenti se non la feroce determinazione di chi sta compiendo il proprio dovere fino in fondo.

*

Leggeva tanti libri, prima di ricevere la famigerata pagina del Libro delle Profezie. Puntualmente Luxu lo osservava da lontano, prima di avvicinarsi e chiedergli di leggere i suoi racconti preferiti ad alta voce; Ira e Aced interrompevano l’allenamento per ascoltarlo; Ava e Invi preferivano sedersi ai suoi piedi e richiedevano con insistenza le storie che amavano (“Il cavaliere e la principessa, Gula, per favore!”). Erano tutti in pace.

Cosa ne è stato di quelle storie?

Ma, in fin dei conti, cosa ne è stato di quella pace?

*

“ _Gula, tu sai cos’è l’amore?”._

“ _È un sentimento che lega indissolubilmente due persone; il più potente tra tutti...”._

“ _Sei mai stato innamorato?”._

“ _No, non credo... E tu, Ava?”._

_Ci fu una lieve esitazione prima della risposta: “No, non credo...”._

*

Potrebbe essere il momento giusto per un bilancio della vita che lo ha condotto a uccidere i Custodi del Keyblade di altre Unioni. Giovani con amici, familiari, speranze che hanno avuto la sfortuna di incrociare la sua arma. Non dovrebbe fermarsi dinnanzi al ragazzo che si slancia per difendere la sua amica? Non dovrebbe provare misericordia, orrore, ribrezzo?

Un conato di bile risale l’esofago, lo ricaccia giù ferocemente; impugna l’arma con entrambe le mani, con fermezza, da Maestro qual è.

*

_Amava leggere seduto sui gradini di ingresso dell’alta torre, in modo da poter controllare i suoi amici e le loro attività: non era sua intenzione sorvegliarli quanto piuttosto studiare e calcolare le mosse. Ava era solita raggiungerlo e preferiva sedere accanto a lui in silenzio. Quei momenti di quiete erano i suoi preferiti e i loro amici, che ben conoscevano le loro abitudini, si guardavano bene dal disturbarli._

_Ogni tanto discutevano degli argomenti più svariati. Il Maestro salutava la coppia dalle finestre del suo studio e al ragazzo piaceva pensare che la loro guida fosse contenta dell’amicizia sbocciata tra i giovani allievi. Ava era sempre la prima a sollevare la mano per rispondere al saluto, Gula invece replicava con un cenno discreto e si voltava verso la ragazza con un certo sussiego, riprendendo o intavolando una conversazione._

*

A Gula piacciono gli scacchi, è bravo nella strategia ed è un avversario impareggiabile. Invi è sempre stata un’avversaria stimolante e l’unica capace di batterlo in più di un’occasione.

Si chiede dove stia combattendo e se stia pensando a come eliminarlo. La Maestra conosce i punti di forza e di debolezza di tutti, poiché il suo ruolo era quello di osservare e riferire a Ira: è temibile, pericolosa. Calcia distrattamente un sasso e si guarda intorno alla ricerca dei suoi vecchi amici e compagni: Aced terrà impegnato Ira a lungo, fino a quando uno dei due non cadrà; Invi è irreperibile e la sua assenza lo impensierisce. Attraversa crateri generati dalle esplosioni di magia, striati di cenere e col terreno ghiacciato in più punti. È spettatore di lotte impari e all’ultimo sangue, di addii struggenti e giovani vite spezzate. Se ancora in lui fosse vivo il bambino esile e sensibile che era, la sua bocca sarebbe contratta in una smorfia di dolore e i suoi occhi, invisibili sotto la maschera, sarebbero lucidi di lacrime non versate per orgoglio; ogni forma di compassione però è scivolata via dal suo cuore nel corso degli anni, sostituita dalla fredda logica, e la verità è che non è mai riuscito ad affezionarsi davvero ai suoi ragazzi.

La sua mente analizza e discerne i Custodi che incontra: le Unioni di Aced e Invi combattono a sud e a nord, l’Unione di Ira si è frantumata in piccoli contingenti coesi e spazza via i Custodi impavidi ma dotati di poco acume, che decidono di affrontarli a viso aperto, con onore.

È un giovane solo, con il cuore svuotato, eppure apprende ancora che non esiste _onore_ , _coraggio_ o _nobiltà_ nella guerra e nella morte.

*

“ _Ti dimenticherai di me”._

_Gula aveva alzato gli occhi dalla scacchiera più infastidito che sorpreso e aveva sbuffato con impazienza, prima di rivolgere nuovamente la sua attenzione ai pezzi ancora in gioco._

“ _Non essere ridicola, Ava. Tocca a te, fa’ la tua mossa”, la esortò imprimendo al suo tono di voce tutta l’urgenza e l’impazienza di cui era capace._

_Continuava a guardare la scacchiera, meditando: aveva calcolato le prossime cinque mosse e tutte le probabili contromosse di Ava._

“ _Quello che ho appena detto è vero”, insistette la Maestra mordendosi il labbro inferiore con forza._

“ _Da quando il Maestro è scomparso siamo tutti preoccupati per lui e la terribile profezia sulla Guerra dei Keyblade: la tua è una reazione agli eventi traumatici occorsi nelle ultime settimane, Ava”, la condiscendenza ammantava la sua voce e un vago sorriso di pietà adornava le sue labbra sottili._

_Ava era rimasta impressionata dalla scomparsa del loro mentore, si disse emettendo uno sbuffo irritato dal naso, era scossa e neppure le rassicurazioni di un leader nato come Ira erano riuscite a far breccia nel cuore impaurito della Maestra._

“ _Non è una reazione alla scomparsa del Maestro, Gula- protestò l’altra pacatamente-. Tu ti dimenticherai di me, io lo so”._

“ _Non accadrà mai, Ava. Non può accadere e lo sai bene. Continuiamo la nostra partita, lasciamo andare questi sterili discorsi”._

_Non le rivelò che la scomparsa del loro mentore aveva scavato un solco profondo nel suo cuore, che non poteva essere riempito da nobili discorsi sulla difesa della Luce e sull’assolvimento dei compiti; entrambi lo avrebbero compreso solo quando Gula, ormai spezzato e in preda a un folle dolore, avrebbe pregato di Ava di aiutarlo a evocare Kingdom Hearts per cercare il Maestro ed evitare il destino._

*

Procede con rabbia, scagliando magie contro i nemici. Una ragazza, colpita in pieno da una Firaga, urla in preda al dolore, il suo vestito brucia insieme ai suoi sogni; sotto la maschera nasce un ghigno soddisfatto: la violenza dei colpi, lo stridore delle armi che collidono eccita una parte di lui che non conosceva, feroce, crudele, inedita. Sbraita ordini ogniqualvolta incrocia i suoi allievi, si aspetta di essere ubbidito e compreso. Congela un Custode nemico prima che il suo Keyblade possa colpirlo, lo colpisce al petto e il suo corpo asciutto esplode in mille pezzi, il cuore scompare tra le nubi nere. Non si è accorto che la pioggia leggera diventa insistente, tuoni e lampi squarciano il cielo d’onice sopra la sua testa; la sua ossessione è la Pagina nascosta tra le pieghe della sua veste zuppa.

Chi è il traditore? Perché non è mai riuscito a scoprirne l’identità?

*

“ _Scacco!”._

“ _Non direi”._

“ _Oh no...”._

“ _Scaccomatto, Ava”._

_La soddisfazione di Gula era evidente quanto la malinconia di Ava._

“ _Sei stato bravo”._

_L’ultima partita a scacchi, prima che la Maestra radunasse i Custodi più forti e abili di tutte le Unioni, strappandoli ai mentori, agli amici, alle logiche delle fazioni._

*

Gli mancano i Custodi migliori, da quando hanno cambiato casacca per unirsi al gruppo di Ava. Gula e Ira hanno sottoposto i loro allievi a un allenamento intensivo, Invi è stata metodica nei suoi insegnamenti e Aced ha stremato la sua Unione per aumentarne la forza: l’addestramento ha dato i suoi frutti. I Custodi massacrano i nemici, non c’è scampo alla strage. Gula evita i fulmini di Thundaga e con un colpo preciso alla testa abbatte il giovane che ha cercato di fermarlo, il sorrisetto di sfida si congela in una smorfia di dolore. I contendenti sembrano diminuire sotto lo sguardo stanco ma attento del Maestro, le vesti sono appesantite e il campo di battaglia diventa sempre più impraticabile per le pozzanghere e le Chiavi spezzate.

Gula si chiede per un momento se Ava è al sicuro, poi accantona il pensiero dell’amica. Non ne ricorda il sorriso, il colore dei capelli e degli occhi, il tono di voce: i contorni delle memoria sono indistinti, confusi, sbiaditi.

Si slancia nel furore della battaglia.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Benché io non abbia particolarmente apprezzato la storia di "Union Cross"/"Unchained X", i filmati di "Back Cover" hanno risvegliato la mia fantasia e mi hanno portata a shippare Ava e Gula come se non ci fosse un domani...
> 
> Invito chiunque lo desideri a lasciare un parere positivo o negativo per farmi sapere cosa è piaciuto o non è piaciuto della storia. Alla prossima!


End file.
